Story 5 Starchilde
by SoJoGoGo
Summary: Voyager takes on passengers at a space station where they make some repairs.


**Story 5 - Starchilde**

_**By Sojogogo**_

**Rating: PG**

**Pairings: None really maybe B/T but they aren't the major characters**

**Summary:** Voyager takes on passengers at a space station where they make some repairs.

**Author's Notes: **I wrote this story… wow, five or six years ago for a friend from Belgium for her birthday. We met when I originally posted the first four Voyager stories on a website under a different moniker. I can't believe it's been that long. Cass, you were a lot of fun.

**Disclaimer: **All is owned outside of my characters by Paramount and anyone else who has a right to them.

**oooooooo**

**Time 0345.21 Stardate 52349.3**

Came a first cognitive thought imbedded into her system and with a few blinks Seven of Nine formerly of the Borg Collective opened her eyes. Her first images were of a concerned Doctor and Captain who both watched her as her eyes fully focused.

It was in her next thought that she realized she was laying on the main biobed in sickbay with only a blanket covering her.

Then her next thought was of the away mission that turned into an accident. She and three other members of the crew, namely Commander Tuvok, Ensign Harry Kim and Lieutenant Ayala had gone down to a planet Voyager orbited around for geological purposes. Seven did not know the Lieutenant well but he and Tuvok were there for security since it was unknown what truly inhabited the area they were in.

There had been a rock slide an hour into their mission and Seven had spotted it first pushing Ensign Kim out of the way and taking the full brunt of the force behind the slide knowing her Borg strengthened body could sustain the blow better and there was no way she could have moved in time.

"Captain?" she said as she tried to sit up.

Both Captain Janeway and the Doctor gently but firmly took a shoulder and pushed her back down to lie flat. "Everything's okay Seven," Janeway said looking her crewmember over. "Just remember to jump out of the way next time."

Seven's brow furrowed slightly. "There will not be a next time Captain," she stated. "It was an accident."

The Doctor snorted lightly at that as he filled a hypospray. "Accident or not you took a beating," he told her firmly.

"Not that Harry isn't grateful to you for saving his life," the Captain added with a fond smile at the younger woman. "Which you most definitely did. And that's a commendation in my book."

"However," the Doctor interrupted seriously as he held the hypospray waiting for the conversation to be over. "You've been unconscious for three days while I and your nanoprobes have repaired your body." His eyebrows went up in a slight reprimand and Seven looked questioningly at him as Janeway rested her slim body onto her elbows at the side of the bed making the young woman look her way.

"You have a very scared and worried sister waiting to see you," she said gently. "Tom and B'Elanna have watching her while you've been recovering." She smiled softly letting Seven know that Ayden was okay. "But she's a lot like you, she doesn't believe you're okay until she sees it." Her smile turned into a full grin as she rose up to standing. "If I'd let her, she would have stayed at your side the entire time."

Seven looked at her openly, surprised. "Unacceptable," she said as her voice betrayed her a little, thick with emotion.

Janeway nodded. "They and the rest of the crew watched over her," she said as she gently laid a hand on Seven's arm. "But she loves her sister deeply. I'd suggest you try to stay away from hurting yourself, if only for Ayden's sake."

Seven's eyebrow went up at that knowing that the Captain was slightly serious but there was a teasing in the back of it all she knew to well. "I will try, Captain," she said with the same tone of voice making the captain smile.

"Then that's all I can ask," she said as she moved to the sickbay doors and they opened for her. She returned not a moment later with an arm about a young woman a few inches shorter than her. Ayden slipped her protective glasses off flinching at the harshness of the full lights on as she moved away from Janeway to stand beside Seven's bed. A tear slipped from the younger sibling's cheek as the two looked to each other.

"I am functioning," Seven said as her Borg enhanced hand moved up and wiped the tear away. "I have told the captain that I will try harder not to hurt myself."

Ayden nodded with her silent intensity as she carefully reached out and took Seven's hand in her own as it came to rest at her side. For a long moment the two looked to each other in what the Doctor and the Captain knew was a silent communication between the two. Ayden's advanced Borg technology had somehow turned part of her genetic code to allow the young woman to be gifted with a telepathic ability that was even superior to a Betazoid, one that she had partial control of, the other part restrained by an implant of the Doctor's design.

Ayden's jaw clenched as she closed her eyes. "I- I am glad-," her jaw clenched again as she forced herself to talk. "Y-you are- o-okay."

Janeway smiled at that. The words were stronger and more pronounced but the young woman still did not like to speak. The Doctor nodded as he put the hypospray to Seven's neck. "I'm going to give you an antibiotic boost for your nanoprobes. I want you to regenerate for the next six hours. Then come see me to return to duty."

Janeway smiled. "You have two days downtime afterward."

Seven's brow furrowed as the Doctor helped her sit up wrapping the sheet around her body modestly. "I would prefer to return to work," she told her. Janeway's eyes moved over to Ayden then back to her as her eyebrows rose up questioningly. Seven looked to her shy sibling who half watched her and rocked a little trying to find a way to let off some of the explosive energy she had. Seven looked back to Janeway. "I believe we both have holodeck time available."

Janeway grinned. "I'll see that as much time as you need is free when the Doctor says it's okay." She looked to Ayden who glanced up. "Why don't you escort your sister to her alcove," she gave her a concerned glance over. "You should regenerate as well."

Seven looked to Ayden as she slid off the bed. "Is this a concern?" she asked.

Janeway smiled. "You try getting her to stand still," she said with a grin. "B'Elanna believes she can generate enough power from her fidgeting to work the engines."

Ayden blushed as she tried to stand still but she was so nervous about her sister and excited when Janeway told her to come to sickbay and even more to see that Seven was healed. She had paced in a corner of sickbay watching as they transported Seven in that day she had been hurt. Finally the Doctor requested the Captain to come take 'Seven's bodyguard' as he called her from his sickbay.

Ayden hadn't realized she had been so defensive letting her Dark Breed aggressiveness control her to where no one accept the Doctor could go near Seven without a black eyed and a bristling young woman following their every move.

Janeway had come and calmed her down and taken her to her quarters to stay, warning her that she would remain there until someone came to get her. It didn't work as her energy built. She paced the halls wanting to go back and watch over her sister until Chakotay found her and commanded her with pure threats to the holodeck where he stuck her in a simulation where she could work it off with a massive field that didn't end. She ran until her legs couldn't carry her and she found herself stumbling to her knees as tears streamed down her cheeks wondering how she would survive if Seven's existence ceased to be.

The Captain had come in some time later and crouched down next to her talking to her softly as she took her back to her quarters to wash and change her clothes. Tom and B'Elanna, two of Ayden's best friends came by and took her to their place and for the first time since she had been informed about Seven she felt better. But as much as she cared for her friends and her Voyager family, they could not replace Seven.

It took most of the crew to divert her attention to other things as Seven healed. Tom and B'Elanna had been the best for her. Newly married they watched over her in tandem between kissing and being a couple. Ayden found this experience interesting to watch as they laughed, teased and on occasion argued with each other. She did notice that they were usually started by B'Elanna's temper, but the hybrid Engineer was always the most repentant when she realized she had been overbearing. She even found out about Tom's favorite morning breakfast, peanut butter on toast. Which, she found she quite enjoyed. Then again, it was rare to find a food she didn't like.

Seven stood up towering over her sister and a bit over the Captain as she looked to the doctor. "I require clothes," she insisted as she looked to the sheet wrapped around her.

He gave her his dry look and motioned to his office where she could replicate one of her biometric suits and dress in privacy. Janeway looked to Ayden who watched Seven leave. "You and I have a breakfast appointment tomorrow morning," she told the young woman. "If you can see if you can get Seven to come with you."

Ayden smiled a little as she looked up into the Captain's eyes and nodded.

Janeway smiled as she patted her shoulder and left sickbay. It wasn't much later that Seven came out of the Doctor's office with the hologram following behind. Her golden blond hair was back in its austere hold and she looked like nothing had happened to her a few days ago.

Seven looked to her sibling. "Come," was all she said as she turned for the sickbay doors. The Doctor shook his head at her abruptness but Ayden gave him a small grin as she followed her sister out the door.

She caught up with the tall blond to walk beside her as Seven strode down the corridor toward the turbolift. "You have not been taking care of yourself," Seven stated looking to her sister. "Why?" Ayden shrugged. Seven held onto her temper as she stopped and pushed a button on the small control panel to request the lift. "A shrug does not answer my query," she said.

"I-" Ayden started as she looked away. "I w-was w-wor-ried," Ayden replied.

Seven looked a little thoughtful towards the wall behind Ayden then to the blue eyes watching her. She was used to 'caring' for her sibling even though Ayden was very capable of caring for herself. However, the younger Hansen was unable to do certain things and most things that gave Seven no concern scared the younger woman immensely.

The turbolift doors opened allowing Seven and Ayden access. Stepping in the doors slid shut. "Deck eight," Seven said. The lift began to move and the two remained silent throughout it. Seven stood in the center and watched as Ayden 'fidgeted'. She placed her hands on Ayden's shoulders and the younger woman looked up to her. "Why do you move so much?" she asked.

Ayden bit her lower lip a little as she wanted to shrug. She didn't know, she was just so relieved that Seven was okay that she needed to move. Seven watched her closely as Ayden blushed. Finally Seven released her. "I will run a diagnostic of your implants when we return to the cargo bay," she told herself more than her sister.

It wasn't long before they returned to the stillness of cargo bay two where four alcoves were set up to one side all as silent as the rest of the large bay. Ayden followed her to the first two. "I will set up our cycles," Seven said as she motioned for Ayden to step up on the dais leading to the second alcove. Ayden moved in and with an audible click she was ready.

Watching as Seven quickly tapped keys she felt the cycle start. Seven looked up and blue eyes met the other. Seven nodded and moved to her alcove and set it up. Ayden closed her eyes and just listened to her, grateful to a maker if there was one.

**oooooooo**

Three hours later and Ayden awoke. She stepped forward out of her alcove. _'Regeneration cycle complete,'_ the computer announced over the main comm in the cargo bay. She looked to where Seven was still regenerating. It wouldn't be good if she just stood there and watched her, especially if Seven opened her eyes.

With that Ayden headed to her own quarters where on top of regeneration she had to sleep. The hallway lights were half their brightness which meant that Voyager was in its Gamma shift, the senior staff most likely all asleep. She moved through to the forward part of the ship to her small quarters. The doors opened for her and she entered in and the lights came up to one-third what the average human required. The living space was not large, a small table, two chairs a tiny sofa and in the other room were two standard beds with space for clothing and beyond that a bathroom.

There was a slight scuffle to her right. Ayden looked over to see that Proton, her pet rodent from the same world she had lived her first conscious years on was digging about through the wood chips he slept under. He hated the light as much as she did.

His cage was a large plasteel form that gave him room to roam about in. Tom had enthusiastically helped her with an exercise wheel and everything Proton would need to be happy.

Moving to the cage she opened the top stasis field and reached inside. Proton came out and moved to her hand. She picked him up and sat on the floor and let him go. _'Not to far,'_ she reminded him mentally. He knew his limits and she warned him that humans were afraid of him. He didn't mind that idea, at least they were as afraid of him as he was of them.

The black rodent began to investigate his territory as Ayden moved into the bedroom and lay down on the made bed. Seven had instilled in her the appreciation for neatness. Then again, there was really nothing there that made it hers. Not that it mattered, Borg didn't own anything. There was no need.

There was a squeak and Ayden rolled over to see curious eyes staring back up at her from the floor. She held out her hand and the rodent took the quick way up in it. Curling up on her side Proton came to rest on her pillow. _'Do not damage it again,'_ she told him. _'Seven was not pleased last time.'_ He agreed as she watched him curl up into a ball against her forehead.

"L-lights off," Ayden said as she tuned into that state and slept.

**oooooooo**

"Bridge to Janeway," came the voice of Harry Kim.

Janeway's eyes opened then closed again as she woke up. "Janeway here," she said tiredly. It had been a long night and now she had just fallen asleep not to long ago after she stayed up longer than she should have going over reports.

"Captain," Kim said. "I have two ships on sensors bearing straight for Voyager. They haven't answered any of our hails."

The Captain sighed to herself as she flung back the covers on her bed and sat up. "I'm on my way."

The comlink disconnected and she rolled her neck letting it pop loudly from the strain in her back. A few seconds more and she got up and dressed in a clean uniform. Brushing her hair and looking to see that she looked somewhat decent she headed out the door and up two decks to the bridge.

There was the gamma shift. Ensign Kim was at her seat as four others worked at their stations. "Report," she said as she made her way down to where Harry stood up when he heard the doors to the turbolift open.

"Still no answer Captain," he told her as he went up and took his normal station at Ops. He tapped a few keys. "Nothing in the database as to who they are but they are fully armed."

Janeway nodded as she came up to where Ensign Oberklin sat at the helm. She was an experienced officer but not the pilot Tom was. "What's our distance?" she asked.

"One point two light years and closing," Kim said as he pushed keys more rapidly. "Still no answer."

"Open a channel," she told him. There was a slight beep to announce it was open. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Federation Ship Voyager. You are on an intercept course with us," she told them authoritatively.

"No answer," Kim told her.

"Please state your business with us or we will be forced to open fire," she said firmly.

"Still no reply," the Ensign said as the ships drew nearer.

Janeway looked to Oberklin. "Take us to warp eight."

Voyager sped up outdistancing the two ships but they all watched them lose ground to them.

"Captain!" Harry called out. "Four more in front!"

"On the screen," she commanded as she took her seat. "Bridge to senior staff. Report to your stations. Red alert!" she told the computer as the lights dimmed and the red flashing lights began to glow. "Shields to maximum." She glared at the four ships that had been laying in wait. It was a trap. "Any response, Ensign?" she asked Harry.

"None, Captain," he said as Chakotay and Tuvok were the first out of the turbolift and to their stations.

"They are charging weapons, Captain," Tuvok said calmly as he took over Tactical.

Tom Paris came out of the turbolift as the first two ships began to fire. Oberklin veered off to the right taking a couple of hits and dodged around them. The ship shuddered with that.

"Shields at 78 percent," Tuvok said as Paris took over helm controls.

"Lieutenant," Janeway said. "We've got two more gaining on us from behind."

"Aye, Captain," Tom replied as his fingers danced over the controls. "Coming about."

He slid between two of the ships as they were fired on again. They held on as the ship shook more but the other attacking vessels took on most of the fire. "Return fire!" Janeway commanded.

Red photon beams shot from around the upper section of Voyager hitting their targets and the shields held them off.

"Reversing photon polarity," Tuvok told them. He fired again as Tom looped gracefully about the ships.

"Anything on them yet?" Janeway asked the staff.

"Nothing Captain," Kim said. "There are some Borg references to their firing arrays, but we'd need Seven up here for that."

Janeway ground her teeth a little knowing that Seven was regenerating after her accident. "Wait on calling her unless we can't get a way out of this."

Tom smiled grimly as he maneuvered them around and between his flying and Tuvok's firing they disabled one of the ships. "You gotta have a little more faith than that, Captain."

The ship shuddered again as they nearly scraped the hull off on another ship. "I have all the faith in the world, Lieutenant," she told him. "Just keep my ship in one piece please."

"Aye, captain," he told her.

Voyager turned again as phaser fire clashed back and forth testing shields and hulls. "Try hailing them again," she said as she sat back down in her seat.

The view screen flickered to show a greenish looking humanoid with what seemed to be scales covering around his brow and on his chin. He wore armor and in a way reminded Janeway of the Hirogen. "Surrender your vessel to us," the alien told them in a demanding voice.

Janeway looked to them as she stood up and moved to the edge of the dais and folded her arms glaring at him. "So far my ship has been holding its own against all of your ships. If you force me to we will do what we have to."

He watched her for a moment then the screen went black returning it to the view of the star field in front of them. "They're charging up weapons!" Tom called out as he rolled the ship out of the way.

Janeway looked grim as she sat back down. "Execute the Picard maneuver on my mark," she said as she looked back to Tuvok. "How many photon torpedoes do we have?"

"Eight," he replied as he scanned his console before he looked to her.

She nodded as she thought. "Lay out a field of them with a ten second charge on each of them in succession when the Lieutenant comes out of the maneuver," she told him.

"Aye Captain," he replied.

"Tom," she said. "Make sure you're heading us for the alpha quadrant when you come out. I don't want to have to circle back and start over."

"Yes ma'am," came the reply.

"Engage," she told him.

Instantly the young man was working with great skill as he swept the ship about in a complex sequence as the ship fired at their pursuers and at the tail end of it Tuvok informed them. "Torpedoes away."

"Warp eight, Mr. Paris!" Janeway said.

"Aye," he called back as Voyager shot into warp speed.

Behind them three of the four remaining ships headed into the makeshift minefield and the explosion rocked most of them and destroyed one of them entirely in a blaze of light.

Janeway breathed a sigh of relief as they finally moved away from the area and she sat back in her chair only to have the hum of the engine die and the lights shut down and they were in a totally silence.

"Oh," Tom said quietly. "That's not good."

The Captain glared a little in his direction as she tapped her combadge. "Bridge to Engineering," she called out.

"I'm a little busy at the moment Captain," Lieutenant Torres said breathlessly over the comm system. "One of the warp manifolds is overheating on me," she said as they heard her move along. "We should have it back online in a about ten minutes." Then they heard the sound of metal striking against metal and suddenly the lights and power returned to the bridge and slowly the rest of Voyager. "There," she said as she took a breath. "Give me the ten minutes to get the manifold back."

"Carry on," Janeway said still a bit in awe of her Engineer and happy to have her there.

Lt. Paris was smiling as he monitored his station. He had a good feeling that B'Elanna had 'coerced' the power into coming back on with some brute half-Klingon strength.

Janeway looked to Chakotay as she let out a sigh and he understood the look. "Just another day in the Delta Quadrant," he said with a smile and she had to smile back.

**oooooooo**

It was 0700, two days after the incident, as Captain Janeway sat in the mess hall with her two youngest crewmembers. Their breakfast had been postponed because of the incident with the ships earlier. Naomi Wildman sat with her legs tucked up under her so she sat up higher next to Ayden Hansen as she worked on her breakfast. At six years old she didn't look much younger than eight or nine and she didn't act like any six year old either. She kept up the chatter as she devoured pancakes with syrup while Janeway sat back with her cup of coffee and listened along with Ayden. The silent young woman was also younger than she looked. She was barely nineteen but looked to be in her late twenties, around the same age as her older sister Seven of Nine. She had finished her breakfast long ago but then she didn't interrupt her meal with talk either.

"Why do you think that is Captain?" Naomi asked. "That Ayden can't read?"

Janeway looked over to the child and gave a thoughtful glance to the light brown-headed woman. It hadn't been so long ago the thought of sharing a meal with the two was unusual, but nowadays it was a rather common occurrence, more so with Ayden since the Captain had taken an active role in raising the young woman. "We can always speculate, Naomi. But no one really knows."

Naomi looked mystified. "Not even the Doctor?" she queried. "I asked him but after a while I didn't understand him." She almost blushed that she didn't know it. "Borg technology is still a little hard for me."

Janeway smiled a little at that. "Well, in all honesty I think the Doctor speculates about it too," she told her quietly.

Naomi smiled at that as she took another bite of her food and looked to her friend who watched them and everything else that went on in the mess hall. "What do you think?"

Ayden's brow furrowed as she looked to the girl. "I- do not-k-know," she got out softly.

The double doors to the hall slid open to admit a tall, lithe blond woman in a blue/gray mesh outfit.

Naomi smiled. "Maybe Seven knows!" she told them.

Seven came over and stood at the end of the table between Ayden and the Captain. She stood with her hands behind her back as her pale eyebrow rose. "I know many things, Naomi Wildman," she said coolly.

Naomi pointed at Ayden. "Do you know why Ayden can't read?" she asked.

Seven looked to the subject in question who looked to the table. "I would not speculate, Naomi. There are too many variables to consider." She looked to the Captain with a slight nod as she held out one of her data pads, which the Captain accepted as she took another sip of her coffee and glanced over the information. "I believe we are in the vicinity of many M class planets. The sub space signatures verify that there is space travel within warp standards in the area."

The Captain keyed in a few buttons and looked to her findings with a nod. "Begin long range scans of the area-" she stopped when Seven held out another pad. She looked up at her wryly.

"I have done so, Captain," Seven said.

Janeway took it but didn't look at it. "Your conclusions?"

Seven nodded. "There is a small cluster of planets twenty point three light years from Voyager. Warp signatures are the most highly concentrated within this area."

The Captain smiled as she handed the pads back. "Send the information to the bridge for course adjustments." She raised an eyebrow at her. "Unless you've done that already too."

Both Naomi and Ayden looked to Seven who gave the same look back to the captain. "Hardly," she stated dryly.

The ship jolted causing those standing to stumble to the ground. All save Seven who jerked a little but didn't move from her location. The lights flickered throwing them almost into complete darkness as they came back on and the ship moved forward. Janeway opened her mouth only to have the ship jerk once more and the lights shut down as the ship came to a complete halt.

There was some worried chatter as the Captain tapped her combadge seeing in the sparse starlight from out of the windows that Seven was talking quietly to Ayden calming her and Naomi. "Janeway to the bridge!" she called out as she set her cup down on the table and stood.

"Captain," Tuvok said over the internal comm system. "All power is down throughout the ship save emergency systems and life support."

"Cause?" she asked as she headed for the doors knowing that Seven would take care of the two younger girls.

"Uncertain, Captain," the Commander replied. "Diagnostics and sensors are offline."

"Understood, I'm heading for Engineering," she told him. "This is the Captain to all hands," she said as the computer routed her voice to the comm. System for all to hear. "Report to your stations or to your quarters if you can until further notice."

She was joined by Seven whose Borg enhanced strength helped open the doors to the mess hall. "Get Ayden and Naomi somewhere safe then come to Engineering," she told the ex-drone.

"Understood," Seven said holding out a light taken from the storage supplies Neelix kept after their time through the void.

Janeway smiled her thanks in the darkness as she moved along at a quick pace directing others and helping a few who were not all to comfortable in the darkness. She came to where two of her officers were standing at the control panel to the turbolift and they straightened when she came up to them. She looked to them then sighed. "Is someone stuck in there?" she asked.

The taller of the two nodded. "Yes, captain," he replied as the other still worked on getting the doors open.

She nodded back thoughtfully as she went to the nearest Jeffries tube hatch. "Well," she said opening the hatch and peering inside with her light. "At least I'm not bored." Janeway pulled herself into the tube and on hands and knees began to crawl along the narrow passage way. Soon she climbed out of that one and crouched down to open the one below her. She had over ten decks to make it to engineering.

**oooooooo**

Seven looked back as the Captain left to her sibling and young friend. Ayden's quarters were six decks below them and so was cargo bay two. She was considering her options as Neelix came up to her. He looked shaken and scared. "I'll watch after them, Seven," he said.

Seven raised an eyebrow at him noting his fear. He swallowed hard as sweat began to form on him speckled brow and he leaned in a little closer. "I really need something to do other than worry," he confided in her.

She gave her standard curt nod. "Rest assured they will both give you something other to worry about than fear of darkness." She looked to Ayden who had Naomi's arms about her waist as the young girl watched with anticipation and worry. "Stay here with Neelix," she told them. "I am needed elsewhere."

Ayden just watched but Seven knew in the back of her mind where Ayden could come that the younger woman wasn't worried at all. Seven nodded to Neelix and turned but before she left she rested a gentle hand on the Talaxian's shoulder and the short man looked her way. "You will be safe with Ayden," she told him. She left at her quick stride out the door before he could reply. He looked to the younger Hansen and nodded. She was home in the dark.

Neelix moved over to them and sat with them as others left for their assignments or quarters if they could only leaving a few of them in the mess hall. "So," he said rubbing his hands together as if they were cold and his voice took on a bit of a shake. "What do you two want to do for fun?" he asked.

Naomi looked to Ayden. "Can I teach Ayden how to play hide-and-go-seek?" she asked.

Neelix glanced between the two of them. "Well, I've never heard of that game, Naomi. How do you play it?"

Naomi smiled and looked excited. "One person is it and the others go and hide and the one that's it goes to find them." She looked around. "It's really dark, so it would be perfect for that."

A sheen of sweat began to form on Neelix's upper lip. "Why don't we play something else instead?" he told her as his eyes darted around in the darkness. "Something that a bit less involved in hiding in the dark."

Ayden had been watching him closely during this time. She could smell the fear coming off of him. She touched his wrist and his nervous yellow eyes glanced her way. "It- is o-kay," she said in a whisper. She didn't like to talk in the darkness, light was more preferable.

He nodded. "I know, I just don't like the dark, Ayden. That's all."

Ayden tilted her head just a little to watch him. He was lying. She found that most of the members of Voyager did that to some degree. Seven did not. Nor did Tuvok. But the Captain and Tom were two of the worst. It surprised her that the normally open Talaxian was lying to her now. She remembered one time when she asked the Captain about it.

"Y-you are-" she stopped for a moment willing herself to talk. "m-mak-ing- 'li-ght of it all'," she said as if she was quoting someone, and she was. He stared at her and she touched his chest over his heart with a gentle hand. "It is- y-you-your wo-rst fear."

Neelix now looked to her fully as Naomi watched them curiously. "Isn't it yours?" he replied back. "To grow up in such darkness and to live the way you did?"

Ayden shrugged and tapped her temple to the side of her eyes. "No."

He looked into her dark, somber deep blue and so wise. "There is no darkness for you," he said as he looked to her again. "Never?" She shook her head and he let out a shaky sigh. "What I wouldn't give for that," he said.

She raised an eyebrow just like Seven and he smiled patting her shoulder. "Nothing to worry about." He looked to Naomi. "Why don't we get the kot-is-cot board I stashed away behind the counter and play."

Naomi grinned and made her way to the kitchen area of the mess hall. Neelix looked back to Ayden who was still watching him. "It won't do me any good to scare her," he said trying to let the matter go knowing that Ayden had Seven's persistence to solve something that was bothering her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because she's only a child," he said reprimanding her lightly.

Ayden's eyebrows both went up as she looked to Naomi who was on her way back with a big board. "I fear," she said to him. "I- do not… l-let it co-con-control me," she got out slowly. He looked to her and she smiled grimly. "M-ost of--- the t-time."

Neelix thought about it before he smiled and nodded, understanding.

**oooooooo**

"On three. One-two-three!"

With a grunt and brute strength a metal panel that had fused together was forced apart with fingers and a bit of elbow grease.

But only a few inches.

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat down across the way against the wall, her chest heaving as she wiped away the sweat on her forehead with her sleeve. The nimble Lt. Torres took a small light and peered into the opening they had made to look around. They were in the aft engineering compartment behind the engine room that was enclosed and dank. No one really ever came back other than to make adjustments or to replace something when it's time was due.

Even now only two could fit in here and Janeway was wondering why on earth she had volunteering to go with the Engineer to help find the problem.

B'Elanna swore under her breath. "This isn't good," she said as she tried to look in spots behind the panel that were not really all that visible. She turned and sat down next across the way from the Captain. "Most of the stuff in there-" she sighed. "I can replace some of it and replicate most. But there are parts in there that need a full service dock to remake." She looked to the captain. "If we could land somewhere and let me shut Voyager's systems down we could remove the whole console and reuse the parts to make new ones."

Janeway watched her knowing that the Engineer was thinking fast. "Why don't you have any extra parts on hand?"

B'Elanna looked to her. "I wish I could. But this is stuff that's to complex for the replicators. Normally we'd go into a space station or dry dock. Even having the stuff on hand is nice. But six years out here and you go through it all. Captain-," she started only to have Janeway hold up a hand to her.

"I believe you, Lieutenant," she said. "It may not be as bad as you think. Seven's found a heavy trail of warp signatures. Now, either that means we have something really bad like an army out there waiting for unsuspecting travelers or-"

"There's a civilization nearby that might have what we need," B'Elanna said finishing it for her.

The captain nodded at that. "Or that." She looked to the panel. "Let's get that open so we can at least function."

B'Elanna nodded as the door to the side of them opened only to have a light shine on them briefly. Chakotay stood there with Seven behind him. "Taking a break, Captain?" he asked with a smile.

Janeway smiled back as she stood. "Why don't you help the Lieutenant pull off this panel while I talk to Seven."

Chakotay nodded and the Captain stepped out. Seven looked to the panel then to B'Elanna. "Ayden could remove that easily."

Janeway and Torres looked to each other for a moment as they both felt the sweat sticking to their bodies and the ache in their hands and muscles. Janeway tapped her combadge. "Janeway to Ayden," she said.

It took a moment before the reply came softly. "Yes?"

"Report to B'Elanna in Engineering," she told her and motioned for Seven to follow her.

**oooooooo**

**Captain's Log, Supplemental:**_ It took Lt. Torres and her crew six hours to get the systems back up, regardless we're running crippled. When we least expect it our power fails. I have hoped beyond hope that Seven's 'spacial highway' of warp signatures is in fact a way to where we can repair the ship. _

_There is one marker up ahead that most of the trails lead to and we are headed there now. If worst comes to worst we'll set the ship down and take the time we need to repair._

**oooooooo**

Janeway looked to the view on her screen and with a sigh she rubbed her temple. "Well, it had to happen eventually," she told the bridge crew as she turned to look behind her where Seven stood. "Do you know anything about this?" she asked.

Seven looked from the Captain out to the space station in front of her where the trails had led to, around was really no other populated or inhabitable worlds. "No, Captain, I do not. The Borg would not have knowledge of this place or they would have assimilated it."

On the viewscreen was a space station. It was rather massive in what could almost be described as an hourglass shape with three rings orbiting the two widest parts and the center. There were two dome like beacons on the top and bottom with giant spires coming from them. Across the center of the station were flashing lights, which made a sign, and there were several ships either docked in or in orbit around the menagerie of lights and color. It was so brilliant it was on the border of bad taste.

To Janeway she believed it had passed that long ago. She watched as the lights blinked into a language she didn't know. "Any idea on the message?" she asked Seven in particular, but it included the entire staff.

"It says," Seven started. "All visitors welcome to the Palindrome. Performing naked females, pure distilled drink and a full gambling arena along with all supplies weary travelers will need."

Lt. Paris snorted a little at that. "It's like Vegas," he commented.

Janeway looked to the helm where the lieutenant sat. "Tom?"

He swiveled in his seat to look directly at her. "Las Vegas, Nevada. It was the gambling city of the World. Casinos were on the main strip and it was full of bright flashing lights and lots and lots of money. Sin city."

Janeway saw that he looked excited as she shook her head but smiled at his amusement anyway. She turned to Ensign Kim. "Harry, hail them."

Ensign Kim tapped a few keys and soon a channel was open. Janeway looked forward as she spoke. "Palindrome, this is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Federation Voyager."

The viewscreen changed to show a handsome but scoundrel type looking man impeccably dressed. "Welcome Captain to the Palindrome," he said with a smile as he looked the bridge crew over taking a long moment to view Seven's form. "Did you come to stay for a spell? See our pleasures every weary traveler needs?"

The Captain smiled back. "Only if you happen to have a full repair system for my ship on your station."

She got a bigger smile for that. "Of course Captain. What kind of business man would I be if we didn't?"

Janeway nodded. "Then we'll be coming."

He sat back in his seat. "I'll have operations direct you into a docking bay," he said with a nod. "I look forward to meeting you."

With that the screen changed to a well-dressed man to give them directions. Janeway nodded to Kim who took the man to his own console as the view on the main one changed back to the station. Chakotay moved to stand next to her. "What do you plan to do about rotations?" he asked quietly with a slight smile on his lips.

The Captain looked up at his with a smile then patted his shoulder. "I'll let you figure that out. Remind them to be on their best behavior," she told him giving a look to the back of Lt. Paris.

He chuckled as he moved to his chair and picked up a pad and began to work. She left him to leave the bridge for her ready room.

**oooooooo**

It took the better part of an hour for Voyager to dock. It seemed as though the ship almost heaved a sigh of relief as it was settled into its port on the upper side of the station. B'Elanna came striding up at full speed as she checked everything out on a pad joining the Captain, Tuvok, and Seven at the hatch that had been attached to the dock.

Tuvok opened the hatch and the four of them stepped out onto a ramp that led down into the station. It was bright with golds and reds and more flashing lights beckoning them to head into the station. At the end of the ramp stood the man whom she had seen to begin with. He looked as though he were easily in his forties and if it weren't for the ridges about his brow and chin he would look very human with his pale peach toned skin and a thick crop of black hair. He was dressed in a fine suit of a deep burgundy and a tan beige as he nodded to the group and took a moment to look over each of the women.

"I must say," he said as he gave them a stunning smile of straight white teeth. "Women in your Federation are very exquisite."

The Captain wasn't sure what to make of that other than to be a little flattered and very offended. Before she could say a word he held out his hand. "Forgive me," he told her. "I am Kriksor Blain, one of the owners of the Palindrome."

Janeway took his hand and he kissed the back of it like a gentleman from one of her bodice ripper holonovels. She raised her eyebrow at that as B'Elanna tried to stifle a smile from forming on her lips. The Captain removed her hand from his. "Mr. Blain– " she started.

"Kriksor, please," he amended.

Janeway's smile stiffened. "Kriksor, I'm afraid we are only here for repairs-"

"Oh no!" he said as he straightened up. "You must be my guest at dinner tonight," he told her interrupting her again as he looked to Seven. "All of you."

Seven was at her usual attention stance as she watched all of this take place. "I will not be on the station. I have other matters to attend to this evening," she said understanding his intent. "I am here to find other available supplies for the ship. Nothing more."

Kriksor smiled a little at that as he moved over to stand in front of her. He topped her lithe form by only an inch or two. He looked to the metal over her left eyebrow. "Android?" he asked looking to Janeway.

"Borg," Seven replied with a bite to her voice.

He nodded at that. "Even more interesting."

The Captain now stepped in with a somber look on her face. "Mr. Blain, as much as we want repairs we won't stay if you're going to harass my crew."

The man raised his hands in apology. "Forgive me, Captain. We very rarely see new blood of the female kind at the Palindrome that isn't working for us. I'm afraid I've become a bit biased." He bowed to her slightly. "I apologize. Allow me to make up for it with nothing more than a free meal for you and your crew in whatever establishment you decide." He smiled at her still roguishly and hardly repentant. "I'm hoping you will change your mind about dinner with me personally. If not, no harm intended." He said it to her but winked at Seven and motioned to one of the pursers behind him in a uniform. "Mr. Gotell will be your guide here. If you need a more 'personal request' you only have need to hail me." He looked to Seven once more then left them all stunned but Seven who looked at him curiously but said nothing.

The purser came forward and the Captain nodded to B'Elanna. "Lieutenant Torres will tell you what our ship needs," she told him. "I will need a schematic of your station for others and hopefully that will be all."

Mr. Gotell nodded to her. "Of course, captain," he said. He was nothing like Mr. Blain with a greenish blue skin and devoid of hair. "Please," he said to B'Elanna. "I will show you to our master engineers."

B'Elanna snorted at that but followed him as Tuvok looked to follow only to stop for a moment next to the captain.

Tuvok looked to them. "I do believe the rest of the station will be as disruptive as Mr. Blain, Captain."

"So it might," Janeway agreed. "Inform Chakotay of this and limit shore leave and put a heavy warning on them to stay out of trouble. The first hint and leave will be remanded to the entire ship."

Tuvok nodded as he tapped his combadge and moved in to follow the Engineer down the pathway into the station. Seven took his place next to the captain. "They have downloaded the schematics for the station, Captain," she said. "There are eight supply areas, and two astrometric ones."

Janeway looked to her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Seven gave her a full look. "Of course Captain. I do think it would be wise to restrict Ayden and Naomi from shore leave."

"Agreed," Janeway nodded. "Contact Neelix and have him go with you to find the supplies." Seven gave her a look that it wasn't necessary. "I don't want any crew members going alone." Seven nodded that it was a sufficient answer as she also tapped her combadge to hail Neelix. The small Talaxian was shortly on his way. Janeway touched Seven's arm. "Be careful, Seven," she warned her friend. "Kriksor seems like a devious man and you are at the top of his list of new and exciting things."

Seven nodded. "Understood."

**oooooooo**

**Captain's Log, Supplemental.**_ We have been at the Palindrome station for two days and I for one must admit that Mr. Blain's repair facilities are beyond compare. They have supplied us with a new station built to B'Elanna's design an as payment have kept them in their database. As for the rest of Palindrome I would have to compare it to a Klingon drinking hall, a Ferengi gambling bar, and a nudist beach from Risa. _

_Mr. Blain has repeatedly pursued Seven of Nine and though uninterested as she was, she did have dinner with him as she said 'for the experience'. I am unsure what took place that evening but apparently Mr. Blain has not been seen from since that night._

_I found the place to be an experience myself. The rooms were large and clean, the main section carried all of the gambling and shopping needed. Between Seven, Neelix and Ensign Kim we have found most of what we need to re-supply our stores. Even the cartography centers gave Seven new maps of the areas surrounding this sector of space. _

_At staff meeting this morning Neelix had informed me that there were a group of four people called Imarians looking for passage to their homeworld forty light years away. They assured Neelix that they had the few supplies we were lacking that were impossible to find at the Palindrome. In return for transportation they would deal under the normal costs. And after our agreement with Mr. Gotell for docking and other added expenses we will need a fair deal. _

**oooooooo**

Janeway watched from an out of the way spot in the center section of the station as she and Tuvok waited for their guests to arrive with Neelix. Voyager was prepped and ready to leave once their guests had arrived. Her eyes moved over the gambling pits watching as all different species drank their way into oblivion or gambled away hard earned wages while naked women did dance about.

Janeway still cringed at this even though she had passed it every day. Resuming her present thoughts as Neelix came up to her with a group of four humanoid beings behind him. All of them were well groomed and in a sense more beautiful than she could possibly imagine. _'Like peering into the clouds of heaven to see the gods of Olympus_,' she thought to herself. The only difference between them and her was the pale blue tint to their skin and they all bore light colored hair, most were pale white. The one thing that surprised her about them was their lack of clothing. They did wear it, just not very much of it. And on their statuesque builds it was devastating to behold. The majority of the people in the 'cesspit' as she called it noticed them as well.

"Ah, Captain," Neelix said with a smile as he turned to stand facing both his followers and his Captain. "I would like to introduce you to Chione, she is the leader of this group."

Janeway nodded to the woman in the forefront with a kind smile. "It is a pleasure, Chione."

The tall woman smiled back. "As it is mine, Captain. We are honored that you and your crew would give us travel to our homeworld." There was one other woman and two men in her small group of travelers. Each looked intelligent and handsome.

The Captain nodded and held out her hand in the direction of where they needed to go to get enough room to transport safely back to Voyager. "Neelix tells me that your previous transportation home fell through," she inquired politely.

Chione nodded gracefully. "It was most unfortunate, Captain. As crude as the species are in this section of the galaxy, we always hope that they would be enough for our needs."

They stopped in an out of the way place and Janeway tapped her combadge. "Janeway to Voyager."

"Voyager," Chakotay replied.

"Six to transport," she informed him.

"Aye, Captain."

Janeway watched as the transporter swirled about them noticing the surprise on her guest's faces. The next moment she was in the main transportation room. Teleporting was not known in the Delta quadrant and many would like that along with holographic technology.

Nice, clean and quiet, she sighed to herself gratefully as she looked to the transporter room.

"That was amazing!" Chione said as she smiled to her. "Neelix said it would be something to behold."

The Captain smiled noting that all four of them had relaxed a bit. "I'm glad. Let me show you around my ship."

They all moved into the corridor and they seemed to relax a little more. "It is very well crafted," one of the men, noted calmly with some respect as he ran a hand over the railing on the wall.

Janeway smiled as she tapped on her combadge again. "Janeway to bridge."

"Yes, Captain," Chakotay, said.

"Get us underway, Commander," she told him.

"Understood," he replied. "Bridge out."

Janeway looked to Chione. "Why don't we start you with Mr. Neelix's pride and joy. The mess hall."

Neelix beamed as he took the lead.

**oooooooo**

It was dark in the small alcove just off from the main corridor on deck eight. Naomi Wildman watched from where she crouched just in the shadows waiting with such anticipation it made her almost jittery. Though the young child had only been there about five minutes to her young mind it seemed like an eternity.

Nibbling on her lower lip she watched as crewmembers passed her by unnoticed. She almost jumped out of her skin when a small 'bump' hit her on back. She turned to look into the darkness behind her. There wasn't much room, maybe a meter or so and there was nothing there. "I'm just nervous," she whispered to herself, willing herself to calm down.

She heard familiar voices and dared to peek out of her hiding place to see that down the corridor she could hear her Uncle Neelix and the Captain. She smiled at that. Neelix was like the father she never knew. And she had a healthy dose of respect for the captain. It sounded like they were heading her direction. It was then that she felt another 'bump', this time on her shoulder.

She turned to look again but there was no one. She sighed as her impatience began to wane. She looked down to see by her foot was a small berry. She picked it up with an odd look as she noticed it was one of the berries that were grown in the hydroponics bay. Her mom had given her some with her breakfast that morning but she didn't think she had any on her anywhere.

Naomi looked back to the corridor as the sound of Neelix and the Captain were coming closer. They were going to pass by her soon. She hoped that they didn't notice her or her fun would be over. Not that she was worried about the rest of the crew seeing her; she knew she was small. But the Captain had some sort of scanning sense that detected things that were out of place on Voyager and if she caught her she would be sent back to her room.

Sighing again she began to stand as there was another 'bump', this time on the top of her head. Quickly she reached up and felt another berry, this one squashed into her hair. She made a disgusted face at the thought of sticky juice on her as she looked up – slowly.

In the darkness there was a large figure looming overhead, limbs holding onto the sides of the small alcove and it leapt down at her as she looked up. Screaming with all of the power her lungs had in her she scrambled forward into the corridor with the dark thing on her heels. Naomi only made it a few feet into the light as she slammed into something solid.

Two strong hands caught her shoulders before she fell backwards cutting off her scream. Warily, with a mortified look on her face Naomi looked up to see a woman at least as tall as Seven, maybe even taller, holding her. The woman didn't look angry; in fact she was smiling with a look she saw on most adults. Amusement.

"Chione," said Captain Janeway. Naomi began to blush. "May I introduce the youngest member of our crew, Naomi Wildman."

Naomi looked over at the Captain who also looked amused but at the same time she knew that Captain was not pleased. "It is a pleasure to meet you," Chione said.

Naomi looked up at her then at the others in the group and they all looked at her excitedly. "Hello," she got out.

"And this is the next youngest," the Captain started as Naomi turned and looked to see Ayden, her shy friend, still back in the darkness to where she could be seen, but it was a safe feeling for the almost mute young woman. She watched them all very cautiously, her eyes black. "Ayden Hansen."

The group nodded to her as Naomi moved away from Chione to go into the shadows and glare at her friend for scaring her so as she took her hand and led her out into the hallway. It was then that the slender Borg implants could be seen. The group nodded to her. "A pleasure to meet you as well, young Ayden," Chione said.

Ayden's jaw clenched as she looked to the ground then to young Naomi, gently pulling to let her hand be released. Naomi sighed. "She doesn't talk a lot," she informed them.

The Captain looked to them. "What are you two doing?" she asked. "Hiding in dark places isn't something I think either your mother or sister intended on as well rounded activities for the day."

Naomi smiled shyly. "I was teaching Ayden 'hide and go seek', Captain." She held onto Ayden's hand tighter as the young woman silently asked for it to be let go. But she knew her friend, Ayden wanted to disappear into the shadows and both Naomi and Seven had agreed that Ayden would never learn anything that way. So she held on. "We're sorry."

Chione and the others smiled happily. "It is wonderful to see children play," Chione told them. "Children are rare on Imari." Ayden scowled at being put in a category as a child.

Janeway smiled. "They are the only two on Voyager, so we enjoy them as much as we can." She looked to them. "However, your play should be constructive on the holodecks." Ayden tensed as the group looked curiously at her.

"Holo – decks?" one of the men asked.

The Captain smiled. "Why don't the girls and Mr. Neelix show you the way? I'm afraid my duties must take precedence now."

The group nodded. "Of course," Chione said. "We were grateful for the time you shared."

The Captain nodded as she patted Neelix on the shoulder and left them as Chione crouched down and cupped Naomi's face looking between the two girls. "Would you show us the holodecks, Naomi?"

Naomi nodded. "There are some really good programs in there you would like." She looked to Neelix who smiled.

"Lead the way then," he told her.

Naomi grinned as she tried to move but with Ayden's hand in hers the young woman wasn't budging. She looked up to her friend with as serious of a look like Seven's as she could make of it. "You have to go sometime, Ayden. It's not going to be bad every time you go in." Ayden scowled and Naomi glared back. "That doesn't scare me anymore." She waited then used the ultimate threat when she realized she wasn't going to move. "I'll tell Seven."

Ayden worked her jaw a little. "N-no," she got out as she glanced over at the Imarians. She worked a little more at it before she got out. "N-n-not fair," she whispered so softly.

Naomi moved around behind her, settling her hands on the small of Ayden's back she began to maneuver her towards the turbolifts. Finally the young woman gave up and let her lead her to the lifts.

Chione and the rest of her group followed with Neelix. The four Imarians looked at the Talaxian curiously. He scratched at his chin a little as he thought about what to tell them. "Ayden isn't very fond of the holodecks," he finally told them.

Chione nodded allowing the vague explanation as they joined the two girls in the turbolift. It was a silent trip to deck four. As they left the turbolift Naomi led the way and reached up on tippy toe to press a few keys at the panel outside holodeck one. She looked back to their guests. "Would you like to see Earth? That's where my mom is from."

They all smiled at that as Chione nodded in agreement. "Of course," she said.

Naomi stood erectly. "Load the Earth Program," she told the computer. "North America." She smiled at Ayden who was not happy. "That where Ayden and Seven's parents are from too."

They looked to the glowering young woman. "Who is Seven?" the other woman asked.

"Ayden's sister," Neelix informed them quietly as he watched Ayden who watched Naomi as the doors slid open to the holodeck.

Through the doors was a beautiful landscape of San Francisco at dusk. The lights from the Golden Gate bridge shown like beacons in the night as the peaceful grounds about the Starfleet Headquarters were in their path.

Naomi took Ayden's hand and led her in as the adults followed behind them. The doors closed sealing the room and transforming the area into the rest of the flawless surroundings.

"It is magnificent," Chione said as she stepped to the edge of the concrete path and looked out over the bay into the blue skies and the beautiful view. "Are most of your crew from this Earth?" she asked.

"The majority are," Neelix said standing next to her. "But there is a whole area of this galaxy that form a part of a federation. There are a few on board from different worlds."

They looked out to the view as scene behind them vanished to form a door once more. It opened to reveal Seven of Nine, dressed as always in an impeccable unisex suit, blue and gray that day. She strode in as Ayden almost looked relieved. Seven looked to the guests as an eyebrow raised and she headed for her sister. The Imarians also looked her over taking in the implants that were still visible on her face and hand.

Neelix interceded. "Ahhh, Seven. Let me introduce you to our guests."

Seven came towards them imperially holding out her hand to them remembering the manners that the Doctor had so patiently taught her. "I am Seven of Nine. How do you do?" she asked seriously.

Chione took her hand smiling at her like a mother might to a child though the woman was not much older than the ex-drone. "I am well, Seven – of Nine. I am Chione of Imari." She nodded to the others. "This is Jozan, Rennet and Mialee." She smiled at Ayden. "You are Ayden's sister?"

Seven gave her normal half nod as she released her hand. "Yes," she said. "You may call me Seven." She looked to her sibling. "You were required ten point three minutes ago for regeneration."

"I'm afraid that was my fault," Chione told her. "We asked to see the holodecks."

Seven's eyebrow rose again. "I see," she replied with a bit of disbelief, knowing that Ayden hated holodecks. She looked to Naomi. "I'm sure Naomi and Neelix will suffice in the rest of your tour."

Jozan, one of the men that had asked the most questions moved forward. "You mean Borg regeneration?" he asked.

Seven leveled her look at him. "Yes."

He returned the look, if a bit more friendly. "If you don't mind could we see your regeneration alcoves?"

Seven looked to him. "You know of the Borg?"

He nodded. "All around this part of the universe know of the Borg."

She nodded. "Very well," she said then glanced to her sister who watched for a moment then nodded and began to head for the doorway happy that she was leaving. Seven looked down as Naomi took her hand and gave her a short smile. Jozan stepped up to the other side of her as Chione moved forward to walk near Ayden. She took note of this as they headed out of the holodeck and looked at him closer. "Species 390."

He smiled with a nod. "So we are."

She nodded at that. "Elusive to the Collective. Highly intelligent, peaceful mediators." She strode along the hallway as the rest moved along with her. "It was your great stamina and physiology that the Collective valued the most." He nodded again with a smile and she took note of that also. "The Borg do not concern you?" she asked frankly.

"The Borg concern all, Seven," he said. "But we understand the nature of the Borg and give them a great amount of respect and a wide berth."

She nodded at this as she saw Ayden and Chione standing at the turbolift, which would take them down to, deck eight. "And the idea of disconnected drones does not worry you," she said dryly. "What a rare species you are indeed."

He laughed at that as they came up to where Chione was talking softly to Ayden who half listened, half looked as if she wanted to bolt.

The doors to cargo bay two slid open and there in it's starkness stood the alcoves to one side of the cavernous bay. Chione looked around as they headed for them. "I am surprised Captain Janeway doesn't offer you more for living in other than this," she said.

Seven looked to her. "Ayden has her own quarters for sleeping when she is done here. I have no need of such things."

Ayden watched the interaction as Seven motioned her up onto the dais and to her alcove. Seven entered a sequence into the control panel at her alcove and soon it started its cycle. The tall blond looked to them. "Was there something you wished to know further? There is documentation of all things Borg in Voyager's database."

Jozan looked to Neelix who nodded. "I can give you access to that, of course."

Chione smiled to Seven. "Do not let us keep you. Thank you for showing us."

Seven inclined her head briefly and stepped up to her own alcove as the group left. With a click she was set and her cycle began. She thought about the Imarians before she closed her eyes and began her regeneration.

**oooooooo**

Three days had passed and with Imari drawing closer Neelix had a dinner for their guests and the senior staff. The captain was not at all surprised to see Ayden was invited as well. It seemed that the Imarians truly were fond of children. Even though Ayden didn't look it she was of a young nature and at times very child like in her curiosity. Chione had seemed to taken a special interest in her.

"Do you have children of your own?" B'Elanna asked from where she sat next to Tom.

The four Imarians looked to the crew. "I'm afraid not," Chione said. "None of us are capable of bearing children, an incident of our forefathers. There are a few who are able, but of the most part children are rare on Imari." She looked to B'Elanna. "I have heard the two of you are joined?" she said glancing to Tom.

Tom grinned. "Two months and still counting."

The rest of the crew smiled as the Imarians looked on curiously. "We are surprised that there are not more children on board."

The captain fielded that question. "I'm afraid with our journey towards the alpha quadrant it wouldn't be safe for children on Voyager."

Chione nodded and looked to B'Elanna. "But one day, you do plan to have children."

B'Elanna nodded. "One day."

Ayden finished her dinner and looked to the captain and Seven wanting to leave. She hated big crowds even though sitting with her friends which consisted largely of the senior staff she was still wary of the Imarians. Janeway looked to Seven who had watched her sister inhale her food, both of them knowing Ayden hadn't wanted to come. Chione made her 'antsy' as Chakotay called it.

The captain shook her head softly. It would be of bad taste for her to leave so early in the meal, that and dessert had not been served and like her older sister, Ayden was fond of sweet things. Ayden scowled a little as she sat back in her seat.

"Seven tells me you're interested in Borg technology," B'Elanna said.

Jozan was the one to smile at that. "Borg are of a big concern to Imarians. We have seen them on many occasions in our past and have made much of an effort to stay out of their sensors."

"Their technology is fascinating," Chione said as she looked to Seven and Ayden. "We have studied it for many years. Even the Hansen's have taken a technology of their own to a new level."

"It failed," Seven said as she began to look unhappy. Her parents were a sore spot with her.

"So it did," Chione replied. "But hindsight is always the clearest as my grandmother used to say. If they had known do you think they would have done what they did?"

Seven looked her directly in the eye and the leader of the group didn't flinch under her gaze. "It does not matter. For all their advancements they were assimilated as were Ayden and myself. They knew it was a possibility."

Neelix came forward. "Anyone for dessert?"

Seven's jaw tensed as she wished to say more but didn't. "I do not desire any this evening," she said standing. "I have work to finish."

She strode to the door and Ayden stiffened and looked to the captain who this time nodded with a little roll of her eyes and Ayden scrambled after her sister.

"I did not realize it was such a hard thing for Seven," Chione said. "I wouldn't have brought it up."

Janeway smiled. "She's still dealing with that part of her past."

**oooooooo**

Seven slowed down as she began to calm. She looked back to see Ayden shadowing her. "Come here," she said and slowly Ayden joined her. "You did not need to leave," she told her. "You missed dessert."

Ayden shrugged. "So- d-did you."

Seven looked to her. "You know about our parents, what they did?"

Ayden nodded a little but was still curious. Seven held out her hand to her. "I will show you."

Maybe together they could resolve something.

**oooooooo**

Ayden sat in her quarters, still not fully awake as she watched Chione make the rounds of the room. Proton squeaked at the tall woman as Ayden combed back her hair with her fingers.

The Imarian had come to her door less than five minutes ago wanting to see her. She had stopped Ayden a few times during the trip to Imari until Ayden learned to avoid her so that the woman wouldn't catch her off guard. She was always polite and very warm to her but she had this instinct about her that made Ayden feel in a way she never had before. It was most like when the captain was concerned about her.

Chione turned back to her and smiled. "I am sorry to wake you," she said. Ayden had the feeling that she had planned it that way. She sat down on the couch next to her and Ayden fought the feeling to reach out to her like she would to Seven. "I have read your file of how the Captain found you on the Dark Planet." Ayden looked to her only to look away and her hair fell forward and she combed it back again. Warm fingers touched her cheek and she looked her way startled. "I would like for you and Seven to visit Imari," she told her. "There is much you would like about my homeworld."

Ayden nodded a little. "I- wo-would --- like t-that," she said as she began to yawn but clamped her jaw shut.

Chione smiled. "Maybe you should go back to sleep."

Ayden nodded again and Chione stood waiting for Ayden to join her. She motioned her into the bedroom and there she helped her under the covers that she usually didn't use. Tucking her in Chione sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her fingers through her hair and Ayden drifted off. Gently she felt at the base of Ayden's neck. With a nod she left apparently getting the information she needed.

**oooooooo**

Janeway looked out of the viewscreen to see the homeworld of her guests. It was larger than Earth and a blue-green that reminded her so much of her home that she felt a little homesick.

"Are our guests ready?" she asked Tuvok.

He nodded from tactical. "Yes captain."

She smiled. "I understand they asked Seven and Ayden to come with us."

He nodded again. "That is my understanding as well."

Janeway grinned as she walked up toward the turbolift. "Then let's not keep them waiting." She nodded to Chakotay who took the bridge and they entered the turbolift.

**oooooooo**

In a swirl of blue light the eight of them appeared in the center of the city. Janeway looked around to see beautiful buildings all in white granite. They bore giant pillars like that of the ancient roman period of Earth and their stone laid streets were for walking, no mass transportation as the world seemed to run at a slower pace than most. The people of Imari were sedately dressed mostly in whites and blues.

"Welcome to Obon, capital of Imari," Chione said.

Joining them were seven other Imarians. These were not as perfect looking as their guests. But were all different species. "Welcome," one of the males said to them looking Seven and Ayden over. "Please, let us show you Obon."

The group moved more towards the center of the city where there were beautiful fountains and works of art.

"How do you get around?" Janeway asked looking to the people passing by who smiled and nodded to them politely all of them taking a second look at the Hansens.

Chione smiled. "We have no reason to hurry, Captain. With so few young and with no contention in our society we are at peace and enjoy our time here at a slower pace than most other societies do."

She nodded at this. "The Palindrome was the exact opposite of this."

Chione nodded in agreement. "You see why we desired to leave when we could."

"Definitely," Janeway said.

"Please," she said as they were ushered to the largest building they had seen yet. "Our trades center is here. We will find the supplies you require for our transportation home."

The group headed inside and it was even more beautiful than the outside. Works of art done with great skill hung on the walls. Ayden was drawn to them instantly and Mialee stayed with her as the rest of the group moved on.

"I hope you don't mind," the man who welcomed them said. "We have a dinner prepared for you and your crew this evening."

Janeway looked to Chione. "It is custom. And you were so gracious for our stay, we insist." She smiled to the captain. "Please."

Janeway nodded. "A few of my crew can come."

Chione nodded and looked to the man who left them. "Tonight it will be then." She led them on into an office where another man waited for them.

**oooooooo**

It was late in the evening when dinner began. The captain looked to Ayden who was sopping wet and looking very guilty as she was led into the dining room in the great hall held in a building to the south of the center of the city.

"I'm afraid she was overzealous in looking at the fish at the lake to the east of here," Mialee said smiled and trying not to laugh at Ayden's tense look.

"You fell in?" Seven said looking her sibling over.

Ayden's head went lower as Janeway and Chakotay both grinned. Tom and B'Elanna were next to Seven and B'Elanna had to hide her smile. "I did- not m-m-mean to," she whispered as she glanced up at her sister.

Seven looked her over again. "What possessed you to do so?"

Ayden looked up at her a light filled her eyes. "T-the colo-rs," she got out.

Mialee nodded. "We have a beautiful array of fish in our lake."

Seven looked back to her sister. "That was not- wise," she said as she stopped. Ayden already looked miserable.

Chione came up to them. "We can get you cleaned up in no time."

Ayden looked between her and her sister. She had enjoyed her day with Mialee wandering about the place looking at all of the sights. She was afraid Seven would send her back to Voyager.

Chione led her off, her boots squishing on the floor. Once they were gone B'Elanna and Tom both let out a burst of laughter. Seven looked to them curiously as the captain and Chakotay could no longer stand it and joined in and the Imarians did as well.

"Seven," Tom said patting her shoulder. "It's okay."

"Ohh," B'Elanna said wiping an eye. "Did you see the look on her face?"

Seven scowled briefly. "Do not encourage this behavior in her."

Mialee came up to her. "She was learning Seven," she said. "She almost fell into the fountain trying to see where the water came from." Seven looked her way and Mialee smiled. "She may know how it works, but to see it for herself is much more exciting."

Seven sighed but said nothing as she sat down and they waited. Soon Chione and Ayden returned. Ayden dried out but still forlorn.

She took her seat between Tom and Chione as she glanced to Seven who gave in and nodded that it was okay and Ayden relaxed. She knew of Ayden insatiable curiosity, she had gotten into many scrapes on Voyager wanting to see how things worked. Her sibling had no interest in science and it disappointed her. Maybe she needed to try new things instead. She thought about this as she ate.

**oooooooo**

"I'm afraid I must return to the ship," Janeway said as the meal finished. "Dinner was wonderful," she said sincerely. "My compliments to your cook."

Chione smiled. "I will tell them. They always enjoy a pleased patron."

She stood and took Chione's hand. "One day, perhaps we will meet again," she told her.

Chione smiled. "I truly hope so."

Janeway looked to the remainder of her crew. "Not to late, we still have a long way home."

Chakotay nodded to her. "Of course captain."

Within a few moments Voyager's transporter picked her up and Chione looked to the five members left. "What would you like to see before you go?"

B'Elanna smiled. "Ayden's lake sounds interesting."

Tom smiled as Ayden blushed. Seven looked to her sister. "You will stay here," she informed her. Ayden blushed more as they chuckled.

Mialee nodded to B'Elanna. "Allow me to escort you."

Tom and B'Elanna followed her as Chakotay looked to Chione. "Personally, I'd just like to take a walk."

Chione nodded to him. "Please," she said and they left together.

Jozan smiled at the two left. "I would like both of you to see something that will interest you."

Seven looked to him but nodded and soon the three were headed out of the great hall.

Jozan nodded to the buildings. "Many of these were built only recently. Imari has been here for less that two hundred years." He led them along to the west of the city. "We have found it to be a very safe home."

He stopped and pointed up to the sky. "There," he said.

Above them was a mist of lights, filled with stars. The mist were like streams of different colors and constantly moving.

"Reflective light from the moon and su-" she stopped as she looked down to find that she and Ayden were alone. She turned to see that Jozan was gone.

"Jozan?" she called out. She went still as she felt something in her sense pick up. Ayden looked about too.

Her Borg transceiver beacon had activated.

Ayden looked out farther west into the forests that surrounded the west side of Obon.

"I shall inform Voyager," Seven said tapping her combadge. "Seven to Voyager." There was nothing. She tapped it again and it didn't open. She stopped when she saw Ayden head into the forest. "Ayden!" she called out. The younger woman didn't stop and soon she understood why. The will to resist the beacon was overwhelming and soon she followed in her sister's footsteps into the forest.

**oooooooo**

Captain Janeway sat in her seat on the bridge looking over the reports of supplies that had been brought onto the ship. She was pleased with the way things were turning out with the Imarians. She looked up to see the swirling blue planet for a moment.

"Captain!" Harry called out. "I'm getting Borg signatures on the ship!" he said working on his console furiously. "Transporting aboard!"

Green lights of Borg transporters appeared in three spots on the bridge and everyone dove for cover and weapons. Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna who were supposed to be planetside suddenly appeared.

"Commander?" Janeway said looking to him.

"I don't understand it captain," he said as he moved down to join her.

"Maybe that has something to do with it," Tom said as he looked to the viewscreen.

Janeway and the rest on the bridge looked to see that Imari was gone. "Have they cloaked?" she asked Harry.

"They must have," he said looking to his screens. "Sensors show no sign of the planet in any way."

Janeway got a sick feeling in her stomach. "Is everyone on board?" she asked looking fully to the Ensign.

Harry tapped a few pads then looked up. "Seven and Ayden aren't on board, captain."

She turned and looked back to the emptiness on the screen. "Try hailing them and begin to scan for the planet anyway you can think of."

Chakotay came up to her. "Captain?"

Janeway looked to him. "They were all interested in Ayden and Seven, Chakotay. They wanted to see their alcoves and they weren't really scared of them as most who come on Voyager are. Chione said children were rare on Imari."

Chakotay nodded. "Most Borg or ex borg can't procreate."

Janeway sighed and rubbed at the bridge of her nose as she tried to take it all in. "Tuvok," she said turning to look at the security chief. "Go over the supplies we were given with a fine tooth comb. I want to know exactly where those parts came from."

"Yes, captain," Tuvok said as he left for the turbolift.

"Let me help," B'Elanna said looking to the captain for permission. Janeway nodded and she quickly joined Tuvok in the lift while Tom and Chakotay took their places on the bridge.

Janeway sat down and looked to her first in command. "Just once," she started. "I'd just like to have a normal day."

Chakotay looked to her. "I thought this was normal?"

She smiled a little at that. "That's what I'm afraid of."

He nodded. "Do you think they're okay?" he asked about Seven and Ayden.

Janeway looked back to the screen. "I hope so."

**oooooooo**

Ayden finally stopped some distance into the forest and Seven looked about to see that the area in front of them was shielded. She touched it and her hand passed through. "It is Borg," she stated and stepped through. Ayden joined her and there in front of them stood a massive city beyond what there was in Obon. A metropolis of buildings spread out in an array, most of them a mixture of marble and metal. People on the streets stopped and talked to each other and others appeared in the transporter pattern of the Borg from out of nowhere.

"It is all Borg," Seven said.

Ayden held onto her hand and looked to her left and she nodded to a building that rested into the side of a low mountain. It was different than all the rest of the buildings, more borgish if that was possible. There held the beacon calling them to come home.

Seven turned towards the shielding only a few meters behind them. She went to step through only to find it shocked her a little. She touched it warily with her hand and it did it again. She looked back to the city and to the building that beckoned them. "They will not let us leave," she said to her sibling. "Let us continue on."

Their journey didn't take long and as Ayden stopped a few steps in through the doorway, her eyes turning fully black. Seven watched as her sibling took in the surroundings knowing that while she did have superior vision to the average humanoid, Ayden's exceeded into that of seeing in almost complete darkness. Moving in to stand just behind her sister she looked around the large building to see that it was filled with Borg technology, all of it working. Alcoves lined walls and generators, monitors, control pillars with access ports were in chaotic order.

However, the place was comfortably lit, it seemed almost like a humanoid mind had taken the liberty of arranging everything to fill a collective of non-Borg species.

Ayden backed up into her and the smaller woman looked up to her. "M-many," she started as she worked to get it out when her mind reached to her showing in the picture like what was she was seeing. There were many people coming towards them. She looked to see this was true as they came into the light. Almost a hundred came forward. None of them in Borg armor, each in clothing and a few still sported Borg implants on them like she and Ayden did showing that they had been added to the collective when they were still children and the implants had become as much of a part of them as their own skin.

One came forward and Ayden relaxed slightly as Seven saw that it was Chione bearing a gentle smile.

"Please, do not be afraid," she said as more of the group came forward. "We only mean to welcome you, not to harm."

Seven heard the door close behind her as Ayden leaned more into her, a shiver ran down her sibling's body. She could feel her emotions wave through her mind. 

"Why do you imprison us if we are to come to no harm?" she asked in her best Borg superiority.

Chione smiled. "We are all Borg," she replied. "Or we once were. Some recently removed from the collective mind. Others have been separated for many years." She held her hands out to her sides motioning to the technology around them. "Imari is the homeworld of the ex Borg. Five who were separated from the collective found this world when their shuttle crashed over two centuries ago. One had been a brilliant doctor and began his studies on how to remove and repair Borg technology much like your own Doctor on Voyager." She stepped forward. "They began this society. Once they had a few starships they built this world and cloaked it from all technology so that our people would be safe from any prying eyes, especially the Borg."

"Our mission was to expand our civilization. To find those Borg and free them, offer them a place on Imari or help them return to their homeworld." She smiled to them. "We offer a place here to you."

Seven's eyebrow went up. "We are not Borg anymore, our home is on Voyager."

Chione mimicked the eyebrow with her own. "Truly?" she asked. "I see your place as an unappreciated and unranked officer. You have no authority on Voyager other than the power your Borg enhancements allow. Your captain as kind and generous as she is sees you as nothing more than a subordinate. When you return to the Alpha Quadrant what will be there for you?" she asked kindly. "You are Borg, and you always will be to those who do not understand. What will your place be there? To find another starship and serve it as well? Non-Borg species do not understand." Her eyes turned to Ayden.

"And what of Ayden?" she asked. "She is beyond any Borg we have seen in Voyager's data files." She looked gravely at Seven. "She is no scientist as you are, her heart sings in different ways. What kind of life is that for her on a military starship? What will she bring to them?"

Seven waited a moment before she spoke making sure Chione was finished. "I assure you, Captain Janeway values both of us. Ayden is my sister and a member of Voyager regardless of her lack of scientific or mechanical technology. I will care for her and so will the rest of Voyager."

"But what place does she have there, Seven?" Chione asked. "To be treated as a child the rest of her life when deep down there is a growing, thinking, brilliant mind that's afraid to be free? Tell me how Voyager can offer her what we will graciously?"

Seven looked to the top of Ayden's head. The younger woman had curled a hand around her thigh holding on. She knew what they were saying, she wasn't stupid or so naïve. "You wish to separate us? To take Ayden away from me?"

Ayden went completely still at that.

"No," Chione said. "Family must always stay together. We offer you a place to be part of our family, our collective."

"And if I refuse? For both of us?" Seven replied.

"Would it hurt to try?" she asked. "Your Captain would allow an extended stay here for shore leave would she not?"

Seven looked to them. "She would, but I will ask. Open the door and I will reply to your message from Voyager."

"We can't allow that," Chione said. "At least not at the moment."

Seven's eyes became grim. "Then you are no better than the Borg."

Chione sighed as many of the people around her stiffened at that. "We have no choice at the moment Seven. There are those who do leave for other worlds, but we have to remove the knowledge of our location from your memories."

Seven nodded. "Understood. Do so and we will be on our way."

"Please allow us to show you our world, one Janeway or the Federation will never give you," she asked solemnly.

Seven glanced to Ayden and slowly nodded. "Proceed."

Out of the darkness a beam shot right at Ayden and instantly dropped the young woman. Seven grabbed her, lowering her down as she checked to make sure she was okay. She was alive. Seven glared as people surrounded her.

"She'll be okay," Chione said. "We are sorry. This is necessary."

Ayden was taken from her and carried away out of sight. Seven's anger grew. "You claim to be a collective of peace, not the way of the Borg! I see nothing of this!" Her eyes burned at Chione. "I have beaten the Borg before I will do now! And all of Voyager will as well!"

Chione nodded. "I'm sure you will, I'm not so sure about Voyager." She reached out to touch her arm and Seven's glare made her flinch slightly and she retracted her hand. "Please, let us show you around."

"I do not wish to see anything," Seven said stubbornly. "I will remain here until you return Ayden to me."

Chione watched her for a moment. "If I have to I will render you unconscious as well." Seven looked to her. "It was for Ayden's own good. She was upset and for good reason, she does not understand yet and trusts you implicitly. Our medics are caring for her." Their eyes locked. "We would never harm her."

Seven held her eyes a moment longer. "Proceed with your 'tour'," she said icily.

Chione nodded and the majority of the people backed away and most left leaving a few with weapons to join the two in their tour.

**oooooooo**

The tour had been interesting to say the least. Seven had seen many things that she hadn't imagined possible. One was the city itself. Every one was ex-Borg, all severed from the collective.

"If you would like we have the technology to remove your abdominal implants allowing you to not regenerate," Chione offered. "There are many things here that non borg could not nor would not give to either of you."

"You underestimate the crew of Voyager," Seven told her.

Chione smiled. "Not the crew, Seven, the Federation in general. What do you think it will be like if or when you make it back to Earth? Janeway will no longer be around to assist you. It will be you and Ayden and she depends on you greatly."

Seven turned to look at her. "Then I will manage. Ayden is more than you think."

Chione nodded. "She was part of the EXA experiment wasn't she?"

Seven looked to Chione curiously. "You know of those born outside of the incubation chambers?"

Chione nodded. "We believe Ayden to be one."

Seven stopped and looked to her closely. "Ayden is one who's data is deleted. I could find no record of her in the database I have from the Borg. She does not use the same methods as the Borg to assimilate or to communicate."

"She is of the Borg but not of the Borg," Chione stated under her breath.

"Yes," Seven said as he brow furrowed. "You know of her?" she asked.

"The Starchilde," Chione said and the others in the group gasped and talked to each other. "We believed her to be destroyed."

Seven's eyebrow rose. "That would be incorrect."

Chione moved to a Borg console and tapped in a sequence.

"Yes?" was heard over the comm system.

"Elia, are you with Ayden?" Chione asked.

**oooooooo**

Everything was blurry. Ayden opened her eyes and tried to step forward to disconnect from her alcove only to find she was in a very small bay area with one other alcove across the way from her. Covering her body was a light mesh material up to her neck, encasing her to her alcove. She looked around as her head spun a little trying to remember where she was and why. It wasn't Voyager, she figured that out even with the dizziness.

They were on Imari, and they had rendered her unconscious when they had come to the hidden section of the planet. Ayden struggled with the casing that held her into her alcove. She fought to stay awake as she looked around. What was going on? Where was Seven?

"Sev-en?" she got out, her tongue felt like lead.

There were voices and she looked towards a glass-enclosed area a few meters away from where she was. Two Imarians came out and headed her way. She fought the casing harder almost blacking out for lack of air as she strained her neck against the mesh.

"It's okay Ayden," said a gentle voice as they came up to her.

She watched them as stepped onto the dais. "S-even," she whispered as she felt a hand on her cheek.

"Seven's fine," a woman said as Ayden heard soft tapping on the console connected to her alcove. "We're just seeing that your neural patterns are running correctly."

Ayden shook her head. "No." She looked into the gray eyes of a taller woman with a heavy muscular physiology. "Diff-" she worked her jaw trying to get the words out as her darkest fear came to her. "D-diff-erent." She pushed against the casing. "Seven."

"Ayden, we will have to sedate you again if you struggle to hard," the woman at the console said.

There was a soft beep and the heavier woman answered the hail. "Yes?" she asked.

"Elia, are you with Ayden?" came Chione's voice over the comm system.

"Yes, she is awake. We were about to sedate her again, she's very agitated," Elia said.

"Seven," Ayden said again as she pushed against the casing and a clasp holding it in place moved a little, starting to give way.

"Elia," Chione said. "Ayden is one of the _children_." She stressed the last word. "She was born in the collective during the insurrection of species 2123. Seven has told me about her abilities beyond all Borg capabilities."

Elia and the other woman looked to each other. "The Starchilde," the woman said softly looking to Ayden. She looked back to her console and Ayden felt something grow hot in the back of her neck.

"No," Ayden cried out as it burned and her eyes turned black as the world inside her mind opened and she could feel and sense every person on the planet like she could Seven. Her sister was worried but not truly scared. The two women around her were not going to harm her – as she thought deeper and her mind flexed she found that they were once Borg.

With strength beyond any human species she pushed the mesh surrounding her off. The clasped breaking as she forced them off. She stumbled to her knees as she held onto the back of her neck. Her body went stiff as she felt a wave of energy growing in her mind as if the Borg were giving her more energy to sense the planet's life force itself and her eyes changed from black to solid white. "Seven!" she said as she stood up.

A hand steadied her and she spun on them and they let go. She gulped in air as she fought to calm herself down. She placed her hand on the console and it sunk in and she began to absorb a great amount of information.

'_Warning,'_ the main computer said adding her voice to its own. _'Unauthorized access.'_

**oooooooo**

Seven looked to Chione. "She has gained control of the main database," she told Chione. "She is in pain."

Chione watched her and slowly nodded realizing that Ayden was in her mind, unwanting and unwilling but with no choice but to do so. "Why didn't you tell us?" She nodded to the group with their weapons trained on her and the group began to briskly walk deeper into the Borg made city. "The Starchilde is one we've been seeking since her birth and the Imarians knowledge of her existence."

"I did not know of this Starchilde. She is Ayden," Seven told her abruptly. "All knowledge of her was deleted from the collective."

Chione looked thoughtful at that as they headed down a long ramp deeper into the underground. "Then we must have disconnected a few drones before it was destroyed." She looked to her. "You don't know of her then."

Seven glanced back at her still angry and in a hurry. "We may discuss it at a later date. Ayden will cease to be if we do not disconnect her from the system soon."

Chione nodded. "We have that technology in our medical bays. She is at one now."

They rounded a corner into a restricted access area and Chione quickly tapped the appropriate panels and a door slid open. Further down they found Ayden connected through the console and half dead on her feet with the two women watching her.

Chione loaded a reddish vial into what looked like a form of a hypospray and handed it to Seven. "She trusts you the most."

Seven took it and injected it into her sibling and soon Ayden released her hold on the system and collapsed to the deck. Seven caught her and held her close. Ayden wrapped her arms about her waist and leaned into her as tears formed. "Do- not- le-leave me," she got out. "Please."

"I will not," Seven said dropping the hypospray to the metal mesh of the alcove flooring and held her close noting that Ayden's clothes had been replaced with a biomesh suit with sensors running to it. She looked to Chione as Ayden continued to shiver in her arms.

Chione stepped forward as they rest of the group watched them with respect and awe. "We knew when we first boarded Voyager that there was the possibility that Ayden could have been one of the few living children of the Collective's EXA experiments. There are two of them living here. They are of the very few able to procreate but they were not the one designated as the Starchilde. The one who was not of the Collective but an essence of it all."

Chione knelt down next to them and looked Seven in the eye as she touched the back of Ayden's head gently. "We believe from the data we gathered over the years. The bits and pieces that the Starchilde has the ability to destroy the Borg."

Seven looked to her. "Not destroy," she told her. "Make obsolete. She would create a new collective. One that would follow her willingly, even without her knowledge. She is a threat to the collective and yet their greatest hope for complete perfection and total assimilation of all species," she informed her.

They all looked to her and Seven shifted her sister slightly in her arms, Ayden held her more tightly, she wasn't letting go. "She has telepathic abilities. She was giving peace to the crew of Voyager to where they were willing to do as she wished to keep it. The doctor implanted a device to control this so they were of their own free will." She looked to her sister. "I have found that even without this incentive they are still willing to assist her when she wishes."

Chione smiled. "It's her personality, Seven."

Seven nodded at this. "Captain Janeway has informed me of this." She looked up to her. "Voyager and it's crew are our home," she told her. "As much as Imari has to offer our journey is with them, to Earth or wherever it may lead us. One day we may return." She looked to her. "Perhaps then we will stay."

Chione nodded as she looked to Ayden who was watching her. "Whenever you wish Seven of Nine and our Starchilde. Imari welcomes you home."

**oooooooo**

Captain Janeway stood by Seven as they waited for Ayden to come out of the small building off to one side of the hidden city. She was disappointed in the Imarians and scared for her two crewmembers but happy to have them returned to her. She heard Starchilde mentioned over and over again as she came alone to find Seven and Chione waiting for her.

"I'm afraid our experiences with non-Borg have made us wary, Captain," Chione told her. "You must forgive our rudeness, but at the time it was necessary."

Janeway looked to the beautiful woman. "I understand your reasons, Chione. But I don't have to like them. They break all of Starfleet's rules."

Chione smiled. "Borg have never liked Federation rules I'm afraid."

"Chaotic," Seven said agreeing with her.

The Captain glanced to Seven. "You aren't helping any."

Seven looked her way. "I have always believed that it was not in harmony, Captain. But I have complied with them until you see a better way."

Janeway grunted as Chione smiled at that as the captain looked to the city of ex-drones about them. All of them taking notice of the small group, some more than others, the majority still with implants on them. "I've heard mention of a Starchilde," she said offhanded. "What is that?"

"Who is that, is to be more precise," Seven said. "You remember when we first brought Ayden on board and we knew nothing of her past or the data missing from the experiments?"

Janeway nodded but Chione responded. "We have that data," she told her. "Ayden was part of an experiment the Queen decided would have favorable results in a new advancement in Borg technology."

Janeway's brow furrowed. "I always thought the Borg based their technology on scientific and assimilated technology. Not in the ability of procreation of a species."

Chione nodded. "That is true. But with the collective's run in with the human race over four centuries ago it was decided that a new kind of advancement would be tested."

Janeway sighed. "So they knew of their importance then. Why give Ayden up if she was an advancement?"

Chione looked to the group of Imarians nearby. "Over five thousand species were experimented on, five thousand women. The majority of them-"

"Ninety-eight point two five percent," Seven interceded with.

"Their pregnancies came too early or they were stillborn as undeveloped or mutated newborns," Chione continued after glancing to Seven. "Of the remaining, a few came as regular drones. Others deformed and crippled and destroyed immediately. Only Ayden came as something more advanced. But without a link into the collective they didn't know what. She was scheduled to return to Unimatrix zero-one where Seven and their father were located to begin testing for what her advancements, if any, were."

Janeway looked to her. "So if they knew the human species could do this then why didn't they capitalize on this and impregnate every human woman they could find?"

Chione shrugged. "When the sphere Ayden was on was recorded as destroyed the data was deleted and the collective considered the toll on female drones to much."

Seven glanced to the captain. "I do not believe it. They knew of my separation from the Collective. They must know that Ayden still exists and bide their time until they come to take her and find what she has learned."

Chione nodded. "That is a possibility. Which is why it would be good for Seven and Ayden to remain here, where the Borg cannot find them."

Janeway looked to both of them. "Which is why they let you go," she said to Seven remembering their time with the Borg Queen when Seven had been brought back into the collective fold. "And more importantly why they brought you back. If they couldn't have Ayden then the closest thing was the only sibling of the Starchilde." She looked to Chione. "Why Starchilde?"

"It is like Captain Jean-Luc Picard's designation of Locutus," she said. "He was unique and has a significant role in the Collective. The Starchilde was and is the hope of the future of the Borg."

A door to a building nearby opened and Ayden came out dressed in a white robe with gold trim on it. Her long hair was free from its normal clasp and she was looking out into the city with a bit of bewilderment and a slight smile on her face.

"White?" Janeway asked.

Chione smiled. "Her clothes were destroyed I'm afraid. We have waited for news of the Starchilde and those with imagination have had a hand in dressing her."

Janeway smiled as she shook her head and Ayden walked towards them. Chione looked Seven's way. "Will you not reconsider?" she asked.

Seven glanced at the captain then to Ayden. "No, as tempting as your offer is. Voyager is our home."

Chione nodded as she accepted that they were leaving and Ayden joined them. "I wish you the best in your travels." She hugged Ayden who accepted it and they looked to one another and spoke silently for a moment, mind to mind. "I will miss you."

Ayden smiled at that and looked to Seven. Chione nodded to her. "And you as well, Seven of Nine. Guard your sister well, she will one day be the galaxy's greatest defense or worst weakness against the Borg." She looked to the Captain and Janeway nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of them," she said.

Both sisters looked her way and Janeway ushered them into a small circle. Chione nodded to them. "If you come again," she said to the sisters. "We will find you."

In a swirl of light the three were taken up to Voyager. Mialee and Jozan joined her to look into the heavens. "We must prepare," Jozan said.

Chione nodded. "We will make our home in the Alpha Quadrant, our service to a new order is at hand."

**oooooooo**

**Captain's Log Supplemental:**_ I have never been so relieved to have our two ex-Borg back on Voyager. The Imarians were still very giving and more than apologetic over locking us out of their world with Seven and Ayden still on the planet. Ayden has gained quite a few new objects for her quarters. One being two of the fish she fell into the pond over that now live in an aquarium B'Elanna built into the wall of her quarters. Others being colorful works of art. Seven also gained a few things as well, one being the space with Ayden. She needs a place beyond cargo bay two and I believe Ayden is happy to share it._

_We've learned a few things about Ayden with the Imarians help and in all honesty with what they had to offer the Hansen's I was very worried they would take them up on it. It is sad to admit that even when we do return home there will be some who will not accept my young friends. As their friend and Captain I will see to it that they will be protected either by Federation law or by legally declaring them under my authority. I have seen too much history where those who were misunderstood were abused or destroyed. If ever there was perfection in the human spirit and the love that bonds a family together it is Seven of Nine and Ayden._

_I do not believe this is the last we will see of the Imari. They have found their Starchilde._

**oooooooo**

Chakotay sat on the rock near the edge of the lake in the forest of his homeland that he spirit journeyed to most of the time. It was a beautiful day with the sky a brilliant pale blue and the clouds were snow white and looked like bits of cotton in the air. It wasn't long before a small ferret, light brown with black markings on its paws and tail came ambling up to him. He smiled and lowered his hand to her.

'_How are you feeling?'_ he asked as she allowed him to pick her up.

'_Tired,'_ the ferret replied. _'Confused.'_ Brown eyes looked his way as he held her close. _'Will Seven and I be hated when we return to Earth?'_ She curled up into his arms into a tight ball and her bushy tail covered her black nose as she looked to the lake with him. _'Everyone on Voyager talks of Earth as home,'_ she said after a moment. _'Borg are not welcome on Earth,'_ she stated matter-of-factly.

'_Did you want to stay there? On Imari?'_ he asked as he stroked her soft fur calming her.

'_I-'_ she stopped for a moment and thought. _'I do not know.'_ Curious eyes lifted up to him. _'Would you?'_

He smiled at that and tickled a small ear. _'I don't know either,'_ he told her_. 'I do know that our family is your home.'_

'_What if we return to Earth?'_ she asked. _'All will be gone but Seven.'_

He thought about that. _'It's true that many of Voyager's family would move on. But there are also many of us who would not let the others go. Tom and B'Elanna for instance.'_

There was a little sneeze and he looked down at the ferret that was giving him a look. _'That is not the same. They are mated now. Imari offered a place where we would not be feared.'_ She curled back up but soon looked back to the Commander. _'Would the captain leave us?' _she asked._ 'If we returned to Earth?'_

He watched her. _'No,'_ he replied. _'You and Seven are special to the captain. She would never leave either of you.'_

Strong, clawed paws wrapped around his thumb and she rubbed her face against it. _'Would you?'_ she asked.

He shook his head. _'If you needed me I would be there for you. Any of the crew would for you and Seven. But as sisters it is your path to make. Like all children they must move away from their nest to grow. But that doesn't mean you part ways forever.'_

'_I would miss you,'_ she said holding on tighter. _'I do not want Voyager to return to Earth.'_ She looked up at him. _'Yet I do not want to go to Imari without my family here.'_

Chakotay smiled. _'Now you know how Seven felt making that decision.'_ He looked out to the lake. _'Seven and the Captain will make sure that Earth is a good home for you.'_

The ferret sighed. _'Chakotay.'_ The ferret looked up at him and he watched her. _'I am glad we are still on Voyager.'_

He smiled. _'So am I.'_

**End**


End file.
